9 Lives
by Pointe7
Summary: It's years into the future - the clans had a war and split into 9 clans. Soon StarClan sends them a prophecy they don't understand. 9 medicine cat apprentices are given great power. But then the Dark Forest returns and spirals the clans back into the dark ages. Follow these apprentices in their quest to end the Dark Forest once and for all. Rated T because it's Warriors.
1. Allegiances & Prolouge: Time Will Tell

**Authors Note: First story that I've ever written! Please review and give constructive criticism, but no flaming please! I'll respond to reviews here too!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Warriors fully belongs to the Erins. :)**

**Time to begin...Presenting...9 Lives!**

**Allegiances**

**SwiftClan**

**Leader:** Spottedstar a white she cat with ginger tabby patches and green eyes

**Deputy:** Brasspool a mottled reddish brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Orangestone a dappled orange and white she cat

_apprentice, Arcticpaw_

**Warriors:**

Tornfern a light brown tabby she cat

Rockleaf a dark brown and white tabby tom

Heavywind a ginger and white she cat

Quietbreeze a black she cat with dark blue eyes

_apprentice, Driftpaw_

Raggedfur a brown tabby tom

Barkpool a ragged light brown tabby tom

Hazelbrook a pretty silver tabby she cat

Shortstream a black tom with white tabby stripes

Softpool a tortoiseshell and white she cat

**Apprentices: **

Arcticpaw a tall and thin black tom with bright blue eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat

Driftpaw a light gray tabby and white tom

**Queens:**

Spottedcry a dark gray queen, nursing Shortstream's kits (mother of Lightningkit, gray she kit)

Swiftspot a long furred ginger tabby she cat, nursing Raggedfur's kits (mother of Fawnkit, dusky brown she cat, and Marshkit, cream colored tom)

**HazeClan**

**Leader:** Cedarstar a white, black, and red tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Runningrain a gray tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Morningfeather a gray she cat with green-blue eyes

_apprentice, Dreampaw_

Warriors:

Hailblaze black tom with light brown and red patches

Finchnight a black tom

Tinymoon a light gray and white tabby she cat

_apprentice, Nightpaw_

Muddysnow a dusky brown tom with creamy paws

_apprentice, Shadowpaw_

Pouncecry a dark gray tabby tom

Petalstripe a dark cream colored she cat

Thrushmoon a dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail

Skymoon a golden tabby she cat

**Apprentices:**

Dreampaw a tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat

Shadowpaw a cream and white she cat

Nightpaw a dark red and white tom

**Queens:**

Shrewdapple a dappled gray tabby she cat, nursing Muddysnow's kits (mother of Echokit, a light brown tabby, Ravenkit, a fluffy gray tom, and Maplekit, a tortoiseshell and white she kit)

Frogtail a ginger tabby she cat, nursing Hailblaze's kits (mother of Ivorykit, a light brown she kit, Cedarkit a black and brown tom, Amberkit, a ginger she kit, and Russetkit, a dark brown and white she kit with two broken hind legs)

**DarkClan**

**Leader:** Boulderstar a gray tom with darker flecks and a graying muzzle

**Deputy: **Rubyfeather a brown tabby and white she cat

**Medicine Cat:** Silvermask a dark gray tabby she cat with dark green eyes

_apprentice, Marshpaw_

**Warriors:**

Brooktooth a dark gray she cat

Minnowspring a light gray and white she cat

_apprentice, Oatpaw_

Blossomcry a black she cat

Streamsmoke a silver tabby she cat

_apprentice, Flowerpaw_

Coldsoul a dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes

_apprentice, Shimmerpaw_

Patcheye a light brown tabby tom

Milkmoth a gray tom with lighter paws

**Apprentices: **

Oatpaw a dark brown and cream tabby tom

Flowerpaw a blue-gray she cat

Shimmerpaw a black she cat

Marshpaw a black tom with yellow eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat

**Queens:**

Oakstep a gray tabby and white she cat, nursing Boulderstar's kits (mother of Birchkit, a gray tabby and white she kit)

Rosestreak dapped silver and white she cat, nursing Milkmoth's kits (mother of Cloudykit, black tom, and Patchkit, tortoiseshell and white tom)

**StormClan **

**Leader: **Smokestar a gray tom with dark blue eyes

**Deputy:** Dustfoot a dappled dark brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Spiderface a dark brown tabby tom

_apprentice, Rainpaw_

**Warriors:**

Eagleflight a ginger and white tom

Gorsesmoke a dark brown tom with light brown patches

_apprentice, Beechpaw_

Olivecloud a ginger and white she cat

Dewfall a silver tom with black stripes

_apprentice, Graypaw_

Emberwind a speckled gray tom

Russetdapple a tortoiseshell she cat

**Apprentices:**

Rainpaw a dark gray she cat darker paws, and amber eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat

Beechpaw a white tom with black patches

Graypaw a fluffy gray tom with lighter flecks

**Queens:**

Halfspot a fluffy red colored she cat, nursing Emberwind's kits(mother of Flashkit, dark ginger tom, Morningkit, gray and white she kit, and Rowankit, fox-like tom, and Cherrykit, tortoiseshell she kit)

Mossnose a golden tabby queen, expecting Dewfall's kits

**SmokeClan**

**Leader:** Redstar a reddish brown and cream tabby tom

**Deputy:** Grayspot a blue-gray tom

**Medicine Cat:** Snowheart a white she cat with blue eyes

_apprentice, Yarrowpaw_

**Warriors:**

Fernfog a light brown she cat

Envyhaze a battle-scared dark brown tom

Lynxnight a dark gray tabby and white tom

_apprentice, Sugarpaw_

Briarfog a light brown tabby she cat

Tigershade a dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Sugarpaw a dark brown she cat

Yarrowpaw a gray she cat with a white muzzle, chest, paws, and tail tip, apprentice to the medicine cat

**Queens:**

Blazeshade a black and white she cat, nursing Tigershade's kits (mother of Heavykit, a dark brown tom, Ivykit, a ginger she kit, Dappledkit, a brown she kit, and Tabbykit, a dark brown tabby she kit)

**LakeClan**

**Leader:** Littlestar a pure black she cat with bright blue eyes

**Deputy:** Whitepelt a gray and white she cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Honeyfire a ginger and brown tabby she cat with yellow eyes

_apprentice, Specklepaw_

**Warriors:**

Brownstripe a light brown tom

Lightpool a swift light brown tabby she cat

Lilydrop a dark ginger tabby she cat

_apprentice, Tulippaw_

Crowfall a gray and white dappled she cat

_apprentice, Brightpaw_

Apprentices:

Tulippaw a ginger and white she cat

Brightpaw a white she cat

Specklepaw a dusky, gray-brown she cat with lighter paws and yellow eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat

Queens:

Redstreak a pale cream colored she cat, expecting Brownstripe's kits

**CloudClan**

**Leader:** Mothstar a red and white she cat

**Deputy:** Larklily a dark gray she cat with green eyes

_apprentice, Heatherpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Rowanpool a dark brown tom with a white chest and front paw and blue eyes

_apprentice, Reedpaw_

**Warriors:**

Lionfrost a dark brown tabby tom with long claws

Kestrelspot a brown and gray tom

Silverdapple a gray she cat

_apprentice, Meadowpaw_

Berryblaze a bright ginger tom white speckles

Ottersnow a red tabby and white she cat

_apprentice, Clearpaw_

**Apprentices: **

Clearpaw a gray tabby tom with lighter paws and a very long tail

Reedpaw a dark gray and brown tom with a white muzzle and chest and blue-green eyes

Heatherpaw a pretty light brown tabby she cat with pale blue eyes

Meadowpaw a bright ginger tabby she cat

**Queens:**

Poppyclaw a cream and ginger she cat, nursing Kestrelspot's kits (mother of Sandkit, golden she cat, Cloverkit, black she kit, and Lightkit, light grey tabby she kit)

BrightClan

Leader: Hollystar a light gray she cat with green eyes

Deputy: Patchfern a gray she cat with dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: Firetalon a red and white tom with light green eyes

_apprentice, Cloudpaw_

**Warriors:**

Sagenight a black and light brown she cat with a missing front leg

Autumnberry a mottled brown, red, and white she cat

Rateye a dark brown tabby tom

Creamfoot a creamy white tom

Dayleaf a dark ginger she cat with zigzagged tail

_apprentice, Fawnpaw_

Creekfoot a brown tabby tom

_apprentice, Bramblepaw_

Rabbitfur a ragged, battle-scarred brown tom

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw a ginger tabby and white she cat

Bramblepaw a gray tabby and white tom

Cloudpaw a brown, black, and white patched tom with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat

**Queens: **

Weaseldawn a ginger and white she cat, nursing Creekfoot's kits (mother of Midnightkit, pure white tom, Blackkit, black she kit, Brokenkit, tortoiseshell and white she kit, and Goldkit pale gray she kit)

Pineflight a speckled pale gray queen, nursing Rateye's kits (mother of Swallowkit, a dark brown and white tom, and Streamkit white she kit)

**SnowClan**

**Leader: **Volestar a brown tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Sandlily a cream colored she cat with brown paws

**Medicine Cat: **Stormsky a silver dappled tom with dark amber eyes

_apprentice, Featherpaw_

**Warriors:**

Daisylily a blue-gray she cat

Cheetahwind a gray tabby she cat

_apprentice, Quickpaw_

Wolfspot a battle-scared gray tom

Sandocean a light brown tabby and white she cat

Cindershade a dark brown tabby and white she cat

Pebblespirit a light brown tabby she cat

Thistlecry a white tom

Wavesmoke a dark gray tom

**Apprentices:**

Quickpaw a battle-scarred dark brown tom

Featherpaw a dark brown tabby she cat, apprentice to the medicine cat

**Queens: **

Runningfrost a dark gray speckled she cat with bright blue eyes and a broken hind leg, nursing Volestar's kits (mother of Frozenkit, a light gray tabby and white she kit, Tornkit, a white tom with brown paws, Mousekit, a dark brown tabby tom, and Shadowkit, a black tom)

Dapplevine, a ginger and white she cat with green eyes, expecting Thistlecry's kits

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Ginger a ginger and white kittypet

Mira a dark brown she cat

Bubbles a light gray tom with speckles

Raccoon a creamy white she cat with brown tabby spots (mother of Fern, dark ginger tabby, Shorty, light brown tabby, Rabbit, dark gray tabby, and Tiger, dark brown tabby with long canines)

Oreo a black and white kittypet

Cinnamon a dark ginger kittypet (mother of Brook, brown tabby she kit, and Jenna, tortoiseshell she kit)

Windy a swift white tom with gray tabby patches

Secret a pure white she cat with blue eyes (mother of Dark, pretty dark brown she cat with white paws)

**Prolouge**

_Only Time Will Tell_

The glowing pool reflected the stars as they appeared in the sky. The sun had just setted and the mist began to flow over the pool like rain. Finally, an orange shape appeared. The fluffy cat began to pad towards the pool, breathing in the misty air.

"I always loved the Mooncloud," came a voice that wasn't the orange she cat's. Her head whipped around, revealing bright amber eyes and white fur.

A silvery tom cat slipped out of the shadows. His dark amber eyes met the she-cat's and he smiled. "The air is fresher here."

"I agree, Stormsky," the orange she cat responded, smiling.

"As do I."

Both cats turned to see a pretty gray she cat with blue-green eyes. Following her was a tiny tortoiseshell kit.

"Orangestone, Stormsky," she greeted them, "this is my new apprentice, Dreampaw."

Dreampaw's amber eyes glowed in excitement. Orangestone gave a chuckle, and Stormsky stifled a laugh.

"She seems like a wonderful pupil, Morningfeather. Welcome young one," Orangestone said quietly.

"Yes, welcome," Three cats stepped out from the trees as well - a red and white tom, a ginger and brown tabby she cat, and a dark gray tabby she cat.

"Firetalon, Honeyfire, Silvermask, welcome." Morningfeather greeted. The seven cats began chattering in small groups, waiting for the other cats to arrive.

Finally, after a few moments of waiting, came the final four cats - a dark brown tabby, who was followed by a young dark gray she cat, a dark brown tom with white, and a pretty white she cat."

"Hello, Spiderface, Rowanpool, Snowheart. Greetings, Rainpaw," the cats meowed happily. After installing Dreampaw as a medicine cat apprentice, the cats began to fall asleep in the misty air.

This is what the nine full medicine cats dreamed:

A lake slowly began to appear in their vision. They were like birds flying through the sky, being able to see everything. They saw a pine tree forest bordering a forest full of a variety of trees. Where the forests changed, cats were fighting vigorously. Many bodies laid dead on the ground. A little ways into the pine tree forest, away from the fighting, stood five cats. They talked and conversed, with each other.

Over in twolegplace on the other side of the lake, another war was going on. There were four cats, walking through the the marshes, talking just like the other five were. Finally, they crossed into the pine forest and ran into the five cats. All nine of them talked for awhile. Then they split into groups, taking the the surviving cats and claiming territory. But because of the damage and how many cats died, the territory wasn't fit for them anymore.

The nine groups cleared away some bodies and brought nine cats into the clearing. Because they couldn't give a burial to all the cats, these cats were the most worthy of burial and to be sent to StarClan. They sat vigil for the nine - one that each group honored most. Three were apprentices and the rest were full grown warriors.

Soon the medicine cats were transported to the Dark Forest, where nine cats sat watching. Their paws were stained with the blood of the dead cats below. One black she cat stood at the head of all the cats.

"We will one day have our vengeances on those cats who defeated us!" she screeched. With this the medicine cats were transported into the future, a time of fighting and death.

_"When the stars are corrupt with blood, only nine, who can speak to the night, will be able to restore the stars to their beautiful shine," _a voice said as the cats below began to die.

Then the horror was gone.

Gasping for breathe, all 9 medicine cats awoke at the exact same time. Rainpaw and Dreampaw were already awake and chattering with each other. The nine medicine cats stood up and looked at each other. The Mooncloud had gone - all that was left was a crystal clear pool and sunshine pouring around them.

"What was _that?_" Rowanpool gasped, his dark brown fur standing on end.

"I don't quite understand. _When the stars are corrupt with blood?_" Morningfeather recited, looking around.

"What nine? Us nine? The leaders? Cats with power?" Stormsky questioned.

"And how can cats speak to the night? It doesn't make sense!" Honeyfire yelled, clearly frustrated.

"Honeyfire calm down. If we just stay calm we'll figure it out. Don't worry."

"Don't worry about what?" Dreampaw squealed, excited. "Was there a prophecy?"

"I want to help decipher it." Rainpaw announced, stepping forward.

"No," her mentor, Spiderface, said sternly. "If you didn't have the dream, it wasn't meant for your ears."

"Aw!" the two she cats said sadly, sitting down.

Suddenly, a great wind blew over the cats. A soft voice whispered in the ears of the nine medicine cats, "When you wake up tomorrow, 9 cats will choose the path of a medicine cat over the path of a warrior. These are your prophesied."

Then the wind just...stopped. And the eleven cats stood alone beside the pool, in a state of bewilderment.

No one said anything as they walked home. As they began to branch off, they would say the occasional, "Goodbye." Yet, everything remained silent. And those horrible dreams would haunt the cats for the rest of their lives. Literally.

**Soooooo? What did you think? Good? Bad? Anything I messed up on? Things you'd like to see more or less of? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1: Half Moon

**Yay, a review!**

**The Last Moongazer; Thanks so much for pointing out my errors! I'll go back and fix them and remember them for next time. I hope that I fixed them in this chapter, but I may have missed a few. Thanks so much!**

**Alright, disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. That right goes to the Erin Hunters.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

The cold mist of the Mooncloud hung in the air as slowly, cats began to pad into the clearing. At the last half moon there had been only 11 cats. Now there was 18.

As cats began to talk and greet each other, Orangestone silenced the crowd with a flick of her tail. The orange dappled she cat gestured to the other full medicine cats and they all padded forward.

"Tonight," Orangestone began, taking a breath, "We must welcome 7 new medicine cat apprentices. This is unusual for us, as we have never had to many new medicine cat apprentices in a single moon. But we welcome them with open minds and hope StarClan accepts them and guide them in the path of a medicine cat."

"Arcticpaw, please step forward," Orangestone called. A small black kit, just barely an apprentice, stepped forward. "Arcticpaw, is it your wish to train in the hard, long path of a medicine cat with only StarClan to guide your paws?"

"It is." His mew was barely a squeak. The black tom bounced excitedly and Orangestone smiled.

"Then you are now a medicine cat apprentice of SwiftClan. Welcome, Arcticpaw. May StarClan walk your dreams and light your path."

Silvermask stepped forward next. "Marshpaw, please step forward." Yet another black tom kit, this one a bit older, stepped forward to meet the dark silvery-gray she cat. "Marshpaw, is it your wish to train in the hard, long path of a medicine cat with only StarClan to guide your paws?"

"It is," he boldly answered, meeting his mentor's light green gaze. She gave a nod and continued on with the ceremony.

"Then you are now a medicine cat apprentice of DarkClan. Welcome Marshpaw. May StarClan walk your dreams and light your path."

This process continued as five more medicine cat apprentices were accepted; Yarrowpaw of SmokeClan, Specklepaw of LakeClan, Reedpaw of CloudClan, Cloudpaw of BrightClan, and Featherpaw of SnowClan.

"Now," Rowanpool continued, "You must be accepted by StarClan. Go to sleep and you will awake in StarClan's forest."

All 7 of the new apprentices curled up in the grass and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Arcticpaw's POV**

My name is Arcticpaw. I had just been declared an official medicine cat apprentice of SwiftClan. I didn't want to be a medicine cat apprentice at first. But one day I woke up and a voice told me that I needed to be a medicine cat apprentice. So that's what I did.

I thought that the voice urging me to do this was mine, I thought it was all in my head. But when I awoke in StarClan, I was surprised to hear that voice once again.

"Arcticpaw, wake up," it said, "I don't have much time! Wake UP, Arcticpaw!"

I felt a paw jab me in the side and woke up, startled. I was surrounded by StarClan figures, nudging the other medicine cat apprentices awake around me. I noticed that all nine of us - all nine of the medicine cat apprentices - were here. If this was my StarClan ceremony, why were the rest of them there?

"Oh good, you're awake!" the voice said, shoving me to my paws. "I was getting worried for a second there that we wouldn't have enough time."

I glanced over at the others. Rainpaw was standing up, looking curiously at a silver and white tabby she cat, whose eyes looked as urgent as the cat in front of me. Specklepaw was staring at a dark brown tabby tom, and Cloudpaw was looking at another silver tabby.

I looked back at the small cat in front of me. She was small, but not the smallest of the cats before me. Her ginger pelt was dappled with black and brown, her green eyes a sparkling emerald green.

"Who are you?" I asked her suspiciously, my light blue gaze holding her emerald colored one.

"Emeraldheart. Well, technically Emeraldpaw, but StarClan gave me my warrior name after I died. Cool, huh?"

"Yea," I said slowly, still suspicious, "Cool."

Soon Dreampaw, Yarrowpaw, and Featherpaw were on their feet. Dreampaw's tortoiseshell pelt was bristled with irritation as she seemed to argue with the black tom in front of her. Yarrowpaw was chattering happily with her reddish brown and white tom. Featherpaw was already sitting by her dappled gray she cat like she had known her all her life. Marshpaw and Reedpaw were still on the ground, moaning. I could here the two's whines from where he was sitting across the field.

"Arcticpaw? Arcticpaw? Hello? Are you in there?" Emeraldheart was waving her ginger and black tail in my face.

"W-what? Sorry, must have been thinking."

The she cat rolled her eyes and took a step forward. "I said, StarClan accepts you as a medicine cat and as soon as Marshpaw and Reedpaw get up, we'll get the meeting started."

"Meeting? Is this normally what medicine cat apprentice ceremonies are like?" I questioned, meeting her emerald gaze once more. I could hear Reedpaw yelling at his StarClan cat, a white tom, annoyance and anger showing through his voice. The ignorant tom! I can't stand him.

"Are you crazy? Obviously this isn't traditional, as Rainpaw and Dreampaw are here, when they already had their ceremonies. Just wait and save all questions until the end of the meeting." She flicked her tail and began pacing.

I turned my head to Marshpaw, who had just gotten up. His StarClan guide, obviously the youngest of the StarClan warriors before him, a black and white she cat, was scolding him and muttering to herself.

"Finally!" I heard Emeraldheart sigh, padding to join the rest of the StarClan warriors.

"Welcome," the black tom cat who had been talking to Dreampaw spoke, his loud voice booming in the empty clearing. "My name is Cindercloud. We will speak frequently, you kits and us. Let us introduce ourselves. You already know me so," he broke off to let another cat speak.

The brown tabby, Specklepaw's guide, spoke next. "My name is Brackensky."

They went down the line, introducing themselves; Brokennose was the white tom; Squirrelnose was the reddish brown and white she cat; Marigoldhawk was the silver tabby and white she cat; Mistypaw for the white and black she cat; Seastreak was the other silver tabby; and finally, Sorrelpool for the dappled dark gray she cat.

Cindercloud picked up again after they finished. "We, StarClan, about a moon ago, sent a prophecy to your clans. This prophecy is about you nine."

"What's the prophecy?" Featherpaw asked, shrinking back shyly. Sorrelpool, her guide, shot her an encouraging smile and nodded.

"Ah yes," Cindercloud said, "I suppose you deserve to know. Don't tell a single cat about this, okay?" All nine of us nodded our heads and the black tom continued to speak. "When the stars are corrupt with blood, only nine, who can speak to the night, will be able to restore the stars to their beautiful shine."

Wow! A prophecy! On my first night as a real medicine cat apprentice, accepted by StarClan! He could wait to tell Orangestone!

But then he remembered: he can't tell Orangestone. Cindercloud said that he couldn't tell anybody.

Cindercloud continued after a pause to let the prophecy soak into us all. "We want you to meet here every moon, so we can talk to you all and you can learn what is happening in other clans. Things are going to get worse very fast, so we need you to keep in touch with each other."

"Also," the black tom continued, "each of you has more power than you could ever imagine. As a bonus, you have us. We will always be there with you."

The nine cats were already beginning to fade.

"Dawn is approaching!" Cindercloud announced, looking around at the other StarClan cats around him. "We must be going. Remember! We are always with you. Meet here every moon. We'll see you soon."

And with that the StarClan cats had faded into nothing.

* * *

When morning approached, I got up and yawned. All the other medicine cat apprentices were waking up around that time as well. Orangestone, who was chatting with Spiderface, padded over to me, a grin on her face.

"How did it go?" she asked me, her amber eyes bright.

"It was great," I told her. And it was true. Visiting StarClan had really been the greatest experience of my life.

That's when saw them all.

All the StarClan cats were standing in the middle of the clearing. Each guide was walking towards whoever they were leading. Emeraldheart came bounding up to me a grin on her face.

"Hey Arcticpaw! Cindercloud told you we'd see you soon, huh?"

From the relaxed look on Orangestone's face, I knew she couldn't see Emeraldheart. But surprise lit the faces of the other medicine cat apprentices as well. Small cats with eyes stretched wide in shock scattered the clearing.

"Let's get this adventure started!"

* * *

**What did you think? Was it a bit better? There was a lot of information I wanted to get in this chapter, so it wasn't the most exciting, but you got to meet one of the main characters! From now on, most of the chapters will share the POV of two or three different main characters, so review and maybe I'll get the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
